Crazy for this girl
by bluemoon85
Summary: song fic- just like the title says H/G


Crazy For This Girl Preformed by: Evan and Jaron(written by Jaron Lowenstein & Jeff Cohen)   
  
A/N- if some one already has used this song I'm so sorry! I decided to make this H/G sorry for all of you H/H people!  
  
***She rolls the windows down and she talks over the sound of the cars that pass us by and I don't know why, but she's changed my mind.  
  
Harry, only had one thing on his mind at practice... Ginny. "Ouch". He massaged his forehead; a bludger had hit him square between the eyes. "Harry, what are you thinking about?" Fred asked. Harry couldn't tell Fred the truth... he hardly believed it himself, he loved Ginny Weasley.  
  
***Would you look at her as she looks at me she's got me thinking about her constantly but she don't know how I feel, And if she carries on without a doubt I wonder if she's figured out I'm crazy for this girl.  
  
She was amazing why had it taken him so long to realize how he felt about her? He certainly knew it was mutual, or was it? It had been, or at least she had been obsessed with him, but would that have ended by now? After all he had ignored her all these years. Blown her off as being his best friends little sister. But she was all grown up now, and absolutely amazing. She had beautiful auburn hair and deep brown eyes. How could he tell her how he felt? Would she accept him? But there was another problem: Ron. How could he tell his best friend that he loved his only little sister? Would it ruin their friendship? But that was the least of his problems.  
  
***She was the one to hold me the night the sky fell down. And what was I thinking when the world didn't end. Why didn't I know what I know now?  
  
Ginny had comforted him that summer; he had stayed at Ron's after Voldemort had come back. She said and did everything and anything she could to cheer him up. Not much worked, he was so despondent. (A/N- me and my big words). That was when he had really noticed her for what she was, a girl, and a very beautiful girl at that. So what to do now was the pressing question.  
  
***Would you look at her, she looks at me she's got me thinking about her constantly, but she don't know how I feel, And if she carries on without a doubt I wonder if she's figured out I'm crazy for this girl, Yeah I'm crazy for this girl.  
  
He walked into the common room and the first person he saw was Ron. Well this was as good a time as any to tell him. "Ron?" "What Harry?" "I don't know how to tell you this but I like your sister. I mean I REALLY like your sister." Ron stared at him for a few moments then he stared laughing. " That's great I mean you two together would be great; you would make a cute couple." Harry stared at him in disbelief. Ron didn't mind? Well then everything would be ok. "Do you think she likes me back Ron?" "I don't know Harry, Why don't you ask her yourself?" At that moment Ginny Weasley appeared in the common room. "Ask who, what?" Ginny asked.  
  
***Right now, right now, face to face, face to face, All my fears, all my fears pushed aside, And right now, right now, I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you.  
  
"Uh, um", Harry was dumbstruck. " Harry has something at ask you." Harry cleared his throat " will you go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend? I mean if you aren't going with someone else all ready". "Of course I will Harry, I've been waiting for you to ask me." "Really?" "Yep"  
  
  
A/N- bad ending? I think so. I know I haven't written in a while, but I've been a very busy little girl. I mean I went to NYC for the first time, turned 16, got my license, got two editors positions for my school news paper, (really amazing huh?) took exams (I only flunked one Spanish II who needs it? / I'm American, I speak English.), Got an A+ in English by the way, but anyway I hope to start my story soon. My spring break started today. Yeah me!! And since I go to a Catholic school it's a long one. (Even better) Please review, but please be kind, I've been having a bad week so mean reviews could really affect me.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing (that sounds sad) please don't sue me!   



End file.
